The present invention relates in general to phase change materials and more specifically, to a tunable phase change resistor for use in artificial intelligence circuits.
Devices based on phase change materials (“PCM”) are being explored to implement and accelerate artificial intelligence (“AI”) computing circuits. The computation is based on changing the PCM element gradually from a high resistance state, which is the amorphous phase, to a lower resistant state, which is the crystalline phase. The PCM device can be used as an analog resistor, where the value of stored data is represented by a continuously variable resistance, rather than a two state, or digital, value of high or low resistance.